comme cette étoile, je monterai vers toi
by Alex-ann Takumi
Summary: Un groupe connu débarque a Odaiba, 2 de ses membres on un secret bien caché que les digisauveurs se harde de connaitre.... a leur risques . J'ai pas de talent pour faire des résumée de ce quié pas fini encore mais jvx des encouragements :D
1. prologue de merde mais qu

Fan fiction

(2ans apres la défaite de Malomyotismon par les nouveau digiseauveurs )

(Matt) mais qu'est ce que t'es lent toi!!

(tai) désolé, je n'avais pas fini de manger X¯D

Tout en marchant sur le chemin du lycé-

(tai) tu sais que c'est cette semaine qu'on fait un match de foot contre l'équipe canadienne ?? on va trop assurer , grâce a moi , comme toujours :D

(Matt) une chance qu'il ne vente pas referance a Tai

(Sora-au loin-) HÉÉÉÉ ATTENDEZ MOI BAKAS!!

(Tai) oupss --' je crois qu'on l'a oubliée

(Sora) Tai!! J'ai vu l'equipe de foot. Elle se dirige au lycée , et ils ont passé devant chez moi ( a bout de souffle)

(Matt) j'te l'avais dit qu'il fallasi aller la chercher…..

(Tai) QUOI!! T'aurais pas pu venir m'avertir plus vite! -croisant le regard mortel de la rousse- aaaaaAHHHA , nonon , tu a tres bien fait de venir par apres et a ton rythme --' héhé… Ils ont l'air de quoi??

(Sora) humhum , Ils ont l'air puissants et elle a l'air d'une trainée (avec une mine de jalousie)

(matt/Tai) ELLE??

(Tai) c'est une farce….HAHAHAHHAHAH ils étaient tellement désesperés qu'ils ont laissé une fille entrer dans leur équipe hahahahahha…Bakas!! Elle va se faire massacrer!

(matt) C'est peut etre elle qui va te mettre un bon coup de pied dans le derriere soupir

(Tai) Qu'elle essaye pour voir ! je ne suis pas capitaine pour rien!

Et ils se rendirent au lycé , comme d'habitude. Rendu dans son cours, Matt se plongea dans ses revasseries

Matt's POV

Pouahh … c'est nul l'anglais …. Pourquoi j'ai été foutu de choisir cet option …. Surment parce que j'était trop stupide pour prendre musique et art donc j'ai pris musique et langue …. Moi Baka …

Tien Le prof essaye de communiquer … est ce que je lui repond ??... baaahh… pourquoi pas :D

End POV

(Prof) Monsieur Ishida , est ce que ma presence vous trouble par hasard?

(Matt) Bah juste a la limite du soutenable ( avec un petit rire coquin pour lui faire croire que c'est une blague) pourquoi?

(prof) HAaaa , je vois , dans se cas je vous mettrai en charge de l'integration de la petite nouvelle dans ce cours .

(Matt) AARFFFfff…

(prof) PARDON!! J'ai cru comprendre que vous me remerciez de penser a votre altruisme plutôt que d'encourager votre paresse.

(Matt) Merci Professeur Curtis.

(Prof) Bon bien voici cette petite nouvelle (regardant vers la porte) Mais oui tu peut rentrer héhé tu va t'y faire bcp d'ami « i » j'en suis certain (avec un soupir d'exasperation songeant a toute la gente masculine de la classe qu'il aurrait a calmer)

Et a la suite de ses mot , une jeune femme coiffé d'un fauxhawk (un mohawk pas rasé) Brun et rose entra.

-Sifflement de la gente masculine & exclamation de tout les amateur de musique –

(Prof) Je vois que certain vous ont reconnu mademoiselle

(AleX) comme si s'était surprenant ( sourir en coin digne de Ken )

Matt -_Ah __non une autre comme Tai qui se vente … seigneur … au moins elle est minionne haha_

(Prof) Je vous Présente Alexa DesDes..

(Alex) Des ruisseaux … héhé c'est normal de faire des erreur de prononciation quand on enseigne tant de langue héhé

(prof) HAHAHAHA tout a fait raison (matt : tellement innocent lui …) Pour un temps indeterminé , mademoiselle D.e.s. R.u.i.s.s.e.a.u.x ira en cours avec vous (aclamation des fans en delire) 

Histoire de poursuivre ses études. Bon je vous ai attitré un guardien , veuillez vous installer pres de M.Ishida , la bas , pres de la fenetre.

(Alex) Merci M.curtis.--rendu pres de yamato—t'as entendu?? Pres de la fenetre soo , donne moi la place cheri

(matt) Ahhh parce qu'en plus je doit de laisser ma place

(Alex) c'est le prix a payer pour etre a coté d'une vedette comme moi :D

(une fois installée)

(Matt) Vedette?

(Alex) Grand rire sonore , tu vx dire que tu ne sais pas qui je suis ou tu fait juste semblant?

(le gars d'en avant se retourne et dit) WAAAAA jai toutttttt tes produit , c'est fouu , je te confirme il y a AUCUN band au Japon qui joue comme vous!!¤.¤ apres la classe pourrais tu me signer mon cahier??

(alex) pourquoi pas tout de suite beau gosse?

Matt's POV

AAAH MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI!! C'EST UNE AGASSE

En plus elle prend bien soin de laisser une trasse de rouge a levre ….aaaaaaa la garce!! Bon Yamato, respire et soit poli avec elle … allez

(moi) bon tu fait parti d'un groupe ?

(Alex) Ben ouais mais on a plus besoin de personne , on roule assez bien maintenant vois tu

(moi) nononononon, c'étais juste par information parce que moi aussi je suis dans un groupe :D

(Alex) WAaa , nice! C'est quoi le nom du groupe?

(moi)teenages wolves

(Alex) NON!! Pas vrai! (moi : Quoi quoi quoi?) J'ai le chanteur du band qui va faire ma premiere partie a mon prochain spectacle! POUAH!! Je le savais que ta belle geule me disais quelque chose!! WAHAHA :D

(moi) héhéhé on ferais peut etre mieu de se concentrer sur le cours :D

(Alex) Fais ce que tu vx , moi jai pris anglais pour avoir des points car je parle déjà anglais Baka

End POV

WRITER: Salutations!!

Tai: Welcome one and all!! (Matt: Tageule..)

moi: c'est la premiere fois que je met mes histoir sur internet , au lieu de les garder dans ma tete :D

Matt: alors soyez indulgents, ne pas contrarier les skiso. ne pas les contrarier

Davis: HOLLAAA! je sen que quelqu'un va se ramasser avec ma soeur s'il continue de traiter l'auteur de skiso.

Moi: Bonne idée :D

matt: HAAAA!0.0 nonn,... qui qui a parler de skiso??6 -.-'

moi: Toi justement mais ca ne fiat rien , allez reviewez plz!!


	2. 2ble interligue

À la sortie du cours Matt alla présenter sa « nouvelle meilleure amie » citation du prof d'anglais a Tai , sora et Izzy. Quand La touffe de cheveux brune aperçue l'étrange étrangere, il ne pu s'empecher de detourner le regard et d'un air gêner demanda a Matt :

(Tai) C'ESTQUOIÇA? o'. (sora –tout bas- : trainée)

(Alex) Je te demande pardon? … « Ça » ??

(Matt)Les amis voici Alexa Desruisseaux , elle vien …

(Sora) Du canda….-tout bas- et c'est une poufiace..-

(Alex) Je sent que je me fiat pas aimer ben ben moi héhé

(Tai)-totalement gaga- NAAAA Laisse la faire on s'en fou de elle ( PAFFFFFFFFFFF son dun grosse baffe de la part de la rouquine)AÏÏÏÏE! Alors as-tu besoin de quelqu'un pour te faire visiter les racoins du lycé tu sais j'ai des bonnes qualitées de meneur la ;)

(Alex) Nahhh , le merveilleux machin curtis ma mise dans la possession du beau blond ici present hé ouais , je n'y peu rien ….

Soudain une histerique sorta de nulle part en criant :

(Jun)WAAAAAA!!ATTEND MOI, ATTEND MOI, ATTEND MOI, ATTEND MOI, ATTEND MOI!!

(Matt) oh non… pas elle , cache moi fait quelque chose bordel/

(Jun) désolé matt , mais tu obstrue le passage … WAAA Quand j'ai su que tu venais au lycé , WHAHAHAHAHHA !!T'es mon idole! J'ai jamais vu une fille s'établir comme toi dans un milieu masculin , puis tu te fias tellement désirer :O c'est quoi ton secret??HAHAHAH c'est vrai c'est un secret héhéhé mais est ce que tu veux signer mon chandail?

(Tai) C'était pas les beaux garçons qui signaient ce gilet?

(Jun) à la base oui mais Alexa ressort du monde grossier du hard rock par sa feminitée donc je je veux qu'elle s'illustre la aussi

(Alex) ca va me faire plaisir choupette

Elle signe son t-shirt puis jun lui fait ses derniers compliment adulatoire sur son style sa musique et ses chx avant de siparaitre avec ses amies dans un local.

(Matt) WÉÉÉÉÉÉ LA MALÉDICTION EST FINIE!! YEEPPPYYY!!

(Izzy) Mais pourquoi t'as été gentille avec , elle ne decollera plus la!

(Alex)Wouff tu parles , un peu plus pis je croiyais que t'étais muet … mais je ne sais pas si vous vous en rendez compte , mais mon boulot c'est de me faire aimer, c'est de me faire aborder par mes fans puis de signer leur trucs ,mon boulot c'est de me faire prendre en photo , chanter et me faire voir. C'est comme ca que je gange de l'argent. You get it?

(Sora)Mais biensur…(yeux roulants)

Puis la star accompagné de ses nouveaux compagnons se sont diriger vers l'extérieur pour l'entrainement de foot.

(Coatch Japan)Tai!! Tu ne peux pas etre plus lent?

(Tai) J'arrive, j'arrive –à Alex- regarde le pro

Mais la jeune fille ne le regardais meme plus, et sauta au coup d'un grand mec avec les cheveux attaché en couette .

(Alex) AMOUREUX!!

(Fred)AMOUREUSE!!

(Tai) Non… … merde…

(matt) Je crois que tu as ratté ta chance

Puis alex relacha le gars et dit en souriant :

(Alex) Voici Frederik, il est venu en meme temps que moi au Japan , on joue dans le meme groupe et ON SAIME!!

(fred)JAIME MOI

(Alex)MOI AUSSI JAIME MOI!!

La ressemblance entre les 2 canadiens était impressionnante ( ou comme tai s'amusait è dire: De toute facon les gens de son espece se resemblent tous) il était juste un peu plus grand qu'elle, Musclé, il avais le style d'un musicicen aussi , mais pas n'importe quel musicien vous saves, le genre qui fait tomber les filles juste en chantant ou simplment en les regardant.Il avait un petite barbe de 2 jours puis avais une sleeve ( bras couvert de tatouages pour les incultes;b) Un très charment jeune homme ( que Tai traitait toujours de pti con)

(coatch can.)Hé le doublé , allez enfiller votre uniforme, on commence un match amical !

(Alex) OH! Oui c'est vrai, on se voit sur le terrain Tai , on va voir tes talent de menneur mon chou!

(Sora) Je vous l'avais dit! Elle est une trainée!

(Tlm) SORA!

(Tai) T'aurrais pa pu me le dire avant!

(Izzy) Elle a essayer , mais tu bavais trop intensément pour l'écouter pauvre sora

(Sora) Comme toujours avec toi je passe dans le beurre.. Stupide Tai.

(Izzy)ils ne se lacherons jamais soupir en forme de champinion

(matt) ils sont minion n'est-ce pas? wais je trouve que c'est un tres beau couple

(Sora) Un couple de demeuré oui!!

(Tai) Bon bon bon regardez l'autre qui est a cheval sur les principes , veux tu bien me dire pourquoi tu la deteste?

(Sora) Parce que...Par...Parce que elle est totalement libre ... trop libre ... puis ya quelque chose de pas net...

(Matt) en attandant Tai ton coach t'attand puis c'est contre elle que tu devra jouer

(Tai)-en s'en allant- Niarfffff ... Ne m'en parles meme pas.

Côté canadien

(coach can.) NON MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA?? ( hilarité ectreme )XDXDXD

(Alex) On était loin de chez nous puis on s'ennuiyais du hockey

(Coach can.)C'est pas en mettant un chandail des habs qu'ils vont faire les séries hahahhaha

(Fred) c'est pour ça que on represente notre equipe respective Puis regardez - Pris Alex et la revira dos au coach d'un coup sec (Alex: AÏÏEEE)- Regardez!! on a meme fait poser nos noms de famille!

(coach can) AHHH... vous etes bébés... et puis comment va ton vous différencier ( pensant les pogner)

(Fred)Bien moi et elle on a mis la lettre de nos prenom devan, comme au hockey( tout fier de sa découverte)

(Sora) Mais c'est quoi ses chandials ringard là??

(Izzy) Je crois que c'est des chandails de hockey , mais avec leur nom dessus

(Sora)Et qu'est-ce que ca veux dire mis a part que c'est tellement pas a la mode?

(Matt) Qu'ils aiment le hockey ( se moquant de Sora) Mais veux tu ben me dire pourquoi le couple a le meme nom de famille.??

(Izzy) Ils sont peut etre mariés??

(Sora) MAIS NON !! sa serait une erreur de la nature lui laisser le droit d'etre en couple!

(matt/Izzy) SORA!!:O

Le match amical commenca puis ils étaient a force égale sauf qu'a la differance de l'équipe d'Odaiba, l'équipe canadienne n'est meme pas essouflée.apres les douche Alexa et Fred retrouverent les autre étudiants assis sous un arbre.Puis en voyant la mine de Tai elle dit:

(Alex)Pas besoin d'un diplome universitaire de philo pour voir que ça va pas :D c'est quoi le probleme??

(Tai) Et comment vous avez le meme nom de famille et le meme age??

(Fred)Baka ... Alex (éclat de rire) IL EST JALOUX DE MOI!! POUAHAHAH

(Alex) c'est tellement evident que tu peux toi meme le deviner :D

Tai Sora et Izzy chercherent pendant que Yamato se bidonnait

(Tai) Mariés?

(Alex)Baka!

(Fred) Non... Alex est moi et je suis elle vous comprenez??

(matt) ca se voit comme le nez dans la figure!

(Sora) heiN??

(Fred) Alexa est ma jumelle identique ...ET JE T'AIME AMOUREUSE!!

(Alex , en le prenant dans ses bras) MOI AUSSI JE 'NOUS AIME!!

hahahaha


	3. petit cochon aux cheveux rebels

AUTEUR: héhé sa commence fort haha du lemon:D

Matt: Quelle perversion! j'adort

Kari: Finalement tu es exactement comme Davis

Davis: Correction je suis comme lui, puis avis au mineurs 18 ans et plus lisez le petit paragraphe sinon hop cachez vos minions petit yeux!

Yolei:Et surtout que la moitié des mineurs a qui tu t'adresse Davis on déjè eu leur premier rapports sexuels, et depuis longtemps.

Tai: HAHAHHA il est gêné par ce qu'il ne connais pas!

Davis: AHH FERMEZ LA! vous gachez la place de l'auteure!

moi: Merci coco! ben, place au chapitre 3 petits cochons humanoïdes!

--

Taichi's POV

Je n'en reviens pas qu'elle est accepter de venir chez moi merde … que je suis chanceux.

(Alex) C'est joli chez toi

(Tai)Merci, le mérite revient à ma mère

(Alex) Ah ben je lui dirai qu'elle a du gout : D

(Tai) Tu va attendre longtemps. Elle est en vacances.

(Alex)Mmm sa nous laisse seuls toi et moi?

(Tai, sourire pervers) Je crois bien.

Puis elle me projette par terre. Étendu sur le sol de la cuisine et totalement soumis a ses caresse je commence a me laisser gagner par l'excitation. La vue que j'ai :o … Je suis trop chanceux

Elle enleva sa chemise blanche pour me laisser admirer toutes ses formes dans cette sublime guêpière rose et noir. Elle arracha ma chemise et m'enleva tout morceau de linge, pour que je finisse a poil sur la céramique glacée.

Elle me regarda d'un air perverse puis se pencha pour loger son but entre ses seins et commença à la frotter quand j'entendit :

(Kari)TAI DEBOUT!!

PAFF Tout s'en alla en fumée. Plus de fantasme quasi réel, mais une giga érection bien réelle … bon, mais qu'est ce que je fait pour pas que Hikari me voie avec ca… OHH OUI, et il je me couche sur le ventre… brillant tai…merde …Hikari, va t'en!!

(Kari, en ouvrant la porte) Tu va être en retard a … Mais qu'est ce que tu fiche sur le ventre ?

(Tai)Dodo sa ne ce voit pas? Héhé héhéhé

(Kari) Mouain …. Bref tu va être en retard au lycée, moi je pars T.K m'attend déjà a l'extérieur.

(Tai) Bah fait toi en pas pour moi, je n'ai pas de cours aujourd'hui ni demain alors je pensais faire un petit tour dans le digimonde.

(Kari) Bonne idée!

(Gatomon) Je suis sure que Agumon a très hâte d'avoir de tes nouvelles

(Tai) héhéhé

(Gatomon/Kari)Bonne journée!!

Bon il faut que je m'en débarrasse, et vite... (Regardant son pénis) bon, je crois qu'on va opter pour la bonne vieille méthode toi et moi.

end POV

Matt avança dans l'herbe. Et s'assied sur les marches de bétons. Rapidement l'un des membres de son groupe vint le chercher pour une pratique puis un test de son. Se soir c'est le grand soir.

(-note de l'auteure : je ne connais pas leurs noms donc je vais les appeler par leur instruments c'est moins compliqué-)

(Drummer)Hé vient la toi.

(Matt) Oui?? Il y a quelque chose de spécial?

(Guitariste) Bien, savais tu qu'on a l'air de vrai fillettes a comparer de Exocet©… Même si c'est une fille qui est la leader, ça reste très mâle comme son … puis c'est pas pour se plaindre de ta voix, tu est parfait Matt mais, va écouter leur son et puis reviens nous en reparler d'accord?

(Matt)mmmm … Ouais, jvais y aller.

Une fois dans la salleMatt's POV

Bon sang, je joue ici ce soir! C'est vraiment la plus grande salle dans laquelle j'ai jouer… oui je suis déjà venu en tant que spectateur, mais pas entant que membre de l'équipe … WAWAAA!! Allez Matt concentre toi, ne laisse pas parraitre ton hystérie

(Sécurité)Hé si t'es pour écouter Exocet va t'assoir mon gars, reste pas dans les jambes

(Matt) Oui oui

Bon dieu que c'est long les tests de son.. Allez petite rebelle, crache la ta toune que je vois a qui jai affaire .

end POV

Plus Tard Chez Tai, Matt arriva désespéré.

(Tai) OULA! Ça fait longtemps que je nai pas vu cette moue la… what's up?

(Matt)As-tu déjà entendu Metallica Tai?

(Tai) Arrête d'essayer de changer de sujet toi.

(Matt) Non, sans blagues, as-t déjà entendu Metallica?

(Tai) Mais bien sur, tu me prend pour qui!

(Matt) C'est tres masculin comme musique, et quand même lourd…Et les fan de ça sont tres différant des lycéens qui sont les notres tu comprend?

(Tai) Pour qui tu te prend pour comparer ton band a Metallica? Ça va pas la tête?! Ce n'est pas du tout le meme style a ce que je sache.

(Matt) Ce n'est pas mon band que je compare…. Imagine, allex ferme tes yeux (Tai s'exécute) imagine toi la musique la plus hard que tu aye déjà entendu, super masculin au niveau musical. Mais maintenant imagine une jolie brunette au formes délicieuses, coiffé une minion mohak rose .

(Tai) QUOI!! C'est elle que tu comparait a Metallica!Mon Dieu

(Matt) Il faut que je sonne plus agressif… sinon le public va nous haïr…

(Tai) Conseil de meilleur ami depuis toujours : Ne change pas ton son pour d'autre fan, ajuste le un peu, mais ne le change pas .Ça fait hypocrite si tu veux mon avis.Tu peux toujours en parler avec elle, c'est la mieu placer pour t'aider, moi je ne suis qu'un simple joueur de foot…la musique c'est un domaine inconnu pour moi

(Matt) Merci… t'as raison

(Tai) Et puis t'as pas le droit de comparer metallica :D HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

(Matt) C'est seulement la vérité, tu verra demain soir au spectacle… tu jugera par toi-même si l'objet de tes fantasmes se compare a James Hetfield ,

(Tai) JE TE DEMANDE PARDON!! Qui te dit que tu connais mes fantasmes??

(matt)Toi-même héhéhé, quand tu la regarde, quand tu respire ses cheveux qui suis son passage et avec les yaux que tu lui fait quand elle ne te voit pas, j'imagine a quoi tu reve le soir

(Tai) Savais-tu que je te haïs quand tu te met a m'analiser comme ça?

(Matt, éclat de rire qui illumine son look d'ange) Bahhhh quoi ? Je suis comme ca, héhé je devrais travailler pour la police

(Tai)Ouais pour trouver tout les pervers qui reve a des femmes inaccessibles …-.-'

CHOUBIMM( son d'un coussin du sofa qui ateignit Tai de plein fouet)

(Matt)SALE PERVERS!!

--

allez je veux plus de feedbacks que ca!!

OOO puis Exocet© : C'EST A MOI!! COPYRIGHT!, c'est le nom de mon band so pas touche

donnez moi des idées que je m'inspire un peu :D


End file.
